Magical Energy Absorption
The ability to absorb magical energy and utilize it in some way. Sub-power of Magical Energy Manipulation. Variation of Absorption and Energy Absorption. Also Called *Magic Absorption/Siphoning *Magical Power Absorption/Siphoning *Mana Absorption/Siphoning *Mystic Dissipation *MP/E Drain/Drainage Capabilities The user can absorb magical energy, power and other forms of magic, while removing it from the source, into their body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing themselves, gaining the drained power, using it as power source etc., either temporarily or permanently. Applications *Adaptive Magic *Assimilation Shield *Energized Body *Magic Attacks *Magic Immunity *Magic Negation or Magic Destruction *Magic Empowerment *Mystic Empowerment *Magical Metabolization *Power Absorption *Regenerative Healing Factor Associations *Absorption *Energy Absorption *Esoteric Energy Manipulation *Magic *Magic Immunity *Magical Energy Manipulation *Magical Energy Storage *Mana Draining Field Projection *Spell Absorption Limitations * Can't absorb self-generated energy. * May have limited range, including touch only. * May be limited to how much one can absorb. ** Exceeding limit may cause various problems from discomfort to self-harm, or even death. Trivia While not a limitation on its own, magic may return to the user's previous victim's/opponents once they are defeated/killed, or if their own magic-absorbing object is demolished. Known Users Known Objects *Wands of Watoomb (Marvel Comics) *Staff of Magnus (The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim) *Cinder Fall's Glove (RWBY) *Darkstaff (Star Wars Legends) *Dyad Tree (WITS Academy) *Twilight Sparkle's Pendant (My Little Pony Equestria Girls) *Uru (Marvel Comics) Gallery DarkWillow_MagicalEnergyAbsorption.gif|Willow Rosenberg (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) can drain others of their magical energy, killing them in the process. Hollow possessed Sisters.gif|Hollow possessed Sisters (Charmed) can absorb all powers. Power_Theft_by_The_Stillman_Sisters.gif|The Stillman Sisters (Charmed) steal the Charmed Ones' powers. Nora (The Vampire Diaries).gif|Nora (The Vampire Diaries) siphons magic. Kai siphons Traveler spell.gif|Kai (The Vampire Diaries) siphoning Traveler spell. Severin Buffy.jpg|Severin (Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Nine) can drain mystical energy and powers from supernatural creatures, such as vampires and Slayers, through his touch. Daolon Wong.jpg|Daolon Wong (Jackie Chan Adventures) can absorb magical energy through the mouths on his palms. Thirdac.jpg|The Thirdac (Aladdin: The Animated Series) feeds on both magic and magical beings. Dark_Negi.jpg|Using Magia Erebea, Negi Springfield (Mahou Sensei Negima) can absorb offensive magic designed to harm him into his own body, to the point where it fuses with his very soul. Tirek stealing magic.png|Lord Tirek (My Little Pony Series), can absorb magic from numerous creatures in order to make himself bigger and more powerful. Staff of Sacanas Magical Energy Absorption.gif|The Staff of Sacanas (My Little Pony The Movie) is a incredibly powerful staff that can absorb magical energy to empower it even further. Twilight's_amulet_sucking_in_Pinkie's_magic_EG3.png|Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony Equestria Girls) File:Acnologia_Human_Form.png|Being the Dragon of Magic, Acnologia (Fairy Tail) is capable of devouring all magic. Give me Your Power.gif|Orb (Marchen Awakens Romance) is able to absorb the magical power of anyone he wishes. Soul Flute.png|Hamelin (Marchen Awakens Romance) uses his Darkness ÄRM, Soul Flute to absorb the magical power from whoever hears its melody. Ludo-Toffee Magic Absorption Spectacular.png|After bonding with half of Star's wand, Toffee (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) gains full access to its magic and can even absorb the power of other magic users. Gwen Tennyson Vs Charmcaster.gif|Gwen Tennyson & Charmcaster (Ben 10) Michael Morningstar Absorbing Gwen Tennyson Mana.gif|Michael Morningstar (Ben 10) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Absorption Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Energy Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Common Powers